


Red Vision

by Sashaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Jean's not a bitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wanted to fight for them, wanted to make sure Scott was hers. But she made a mistake.</p><p>  <i>"...I don't even know your eye-color!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I dislike Jean Grey very, very strongly so it was difficult for me not to make her look like a bitch. Hope I somehow managed.  
> And I blame the Internet for Scott/Logan. I really do.
> 
> Big thanks to my dearest Astrecora, best beta ever!

Jean was jealous. She saw them, dancing around each other in this strange, deadly dance they insist on. Normally, she wouldn’t mind. Scott was his own person and she couldn’t control, restrain him. It seemed arrogant but he was hers and nothing would change this.

But then Logan happened and she started losing Scott. 

Not that any of them was aware of that. They fought, teased, snarled, yelled and somehow they were falling in love. Jean was losing Scott, he was no longer hers. There was also Logan now. 

The scariest part was that they slowly started recognizing signs of affections that she noticed months ago. They started acting more like friends – without less fighting and screaming but at least they didn’t try to actively kill each other – and now Jean was sharing Scott with Logan. 

She couldn’t stand it. She was hurt, desperate. She loved Scott, wanted him to be happy but she was human and she wanted him to be hers. 

Scott promised her they would meet for lunch. He called he wouldn’t make it – Logan needed help with his motor and _you know how rare is for him to let anyone else touch it._ She knew. Logan only let Scott do it. 

That was the last straw, right after she caught Logan look at Scott with so much… emotions. She broke. 

“…I don’t even know your eye-color!” Jean shouted before she could stop herself and then clasped a hand over her mouth. That wasn’t what she was angry about. But she fantasized, wished to get lost in his eyes so often, she blurted it out. And Scott looked so heart-broken. 

His posture was tense, jaw clenched as to not say something that he would regret. He had better lid on his emotions than she did.

_And I don’t know yours._

Jean didn’t mean to hear that, didn’t mean to reach for his mind but they were always so open, so close, it was almost an automatic respond. 

“I’m sorry” Jean said, letting her hands fall along her body. She crossed the line. 

She knew Scott wanted to see normally. He told her that all he saw was red – different shades but it was always red. She didn’t know his eye-color because of the always-present glasses. But for him, her eyes must looked red. 

“I’m sorry” Jean sobbed again, trying really hard not to fall apart but she did everything she was afraid of – she pushed him away. “I’m sorry”

Scott didn’t leave, but he would never leave her to her tears. He gathered her in his arms and Jean took a deep breath full of _him_. He held her and whispered in her hair _I love you_. She believed him. 

But she also believed the voice in the back of his head _I’m in love with Logan._

Jean lost him. And it wasn’t even Logan’s fault. Or Scott’s. She didn’t mean to but she struck where it hurt Scott. What he hated the most about himself. The shades, the red, _the blindness._

Scott would forgive her. He would stay with her, keeping his distance from Logan. All she had was too ask. 

But he wouldn’t be hers anymore. He would involuntary hold the red between them. And Logan would never care about something so trivial, sentimental like eye-color. 

Jean lost.


End file.
